Mitsubishi Destination Oriented Allocation System
Destination Oriented Prediction System (or Destination Oriented Allocation System, DOAS, DOAS-S) is Mitsubishi's destination dispatch system. It was invented in 2002. Overview Mitsubishi DOAS-S allocates passenger to cars depending on destination floors. When a passenger enters a destination floor, the hall operating panel indicates which car will serve. Because the destination floor is already registered, the passenger does not need to press car button. Furthermore, dispersing passengers by destination prevents congestion in cars and minimizes time. With DOAS-S, the passenger have to enter the destination floor and then board the assigned elevator, and all other operations are completely automatic. The system has the advantages of reducing travel time and enhancing usability for passengers at halls and in cars. System configurations Like any destination dispatch elevators other than Schindler's systems, the DOAS has two hall arrangement configurations: *'Hybrid' - with this configuration, hall operating panels are installed only on the busiest floor (main floor), while other floors have the conventional call buttons. This is particulary beneficial to improve traffic flow leaving from the busiest floor. It is especially useful in buildings with heavy up-peak traffics. Handicap mode is not provided in this configuration (except the main floor which using keypad). *'Full' - with this configuration, hall operating panels are installed on all floors. Elevator cars receive destination information from all floors to provide the best service for more complex traffic conditions throughout a day. Handicap mode is supported in this configuration. DOAS can also be integrated to security gates or turnstiles to enhance security. In this configuration, passengers have to identify themselves using identification card by tapping it on the card reader located on the turnstile. Those without a valid ID card cannot enter the elevator lobby. The first DOAS in the world installed with this system was at ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia, in 2009. Notable installations Hybrid configuration *BB Building, Bangkok, Thailand *ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (2009) *The City Center, Jakarta *UOB Plaza (Thamrin Nine), Jakarta, Indonesia (2007) *Multivision Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia *Ocean Finance Centre, Singapore (2011) MITSUBISHI DOAS(Destination Dispatch) elevator at Ocean Finance Centre(1F to 32F) *One Raffles Quay, Singapore Full configuration *Glouchester House, Hong Kong, China (2010)Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong Trivia *As "hkelev.com" stated, this system works faster than Schindler Miconic 10 and Schindler PORT.hkelev - Destination Dispatch system *In the world of , the DOAS elevator system was first filmed by in Glouchester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong中環置地廣場告羅士打大廈三菱高速升降機. *It is also the second type of destination dispatch system installed in Hong Kong and Indonesia. *The first DOAS elevator in Southeast Asia was installed in UOB Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia in 2007. *The first DOAS elevators with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system in the world was installed in ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia in 2009ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta: High-speed Mitsubishi DOAS Elevator (High). Gallery Fixtures Mitsubishi DOAS keypad.jpg|"Enter the destination floor desired." Mitsubishi DOAS floor input.jpg|"43rd Floor, please take Elevator A." Mitsubishi DOAS floor input handicap.jpg|"2nd Floor, please take Elevator B." (Handicap mode enabled with announcement)Mitsubishi Elevator DOAS Panel Mitsubishi DOAS LCD screen indicator.jpg|LCD floor indicator inside car with television show. Mitsubishi DOAS floor destination indicators.jpg|Floor destination indicators inside the car. Mitsubishi DOAS Keypad.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS hall terminal Hall Lantern with Car Label.jpg|Hall lantern with car label Floor Identifier.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS indicator 2013-12-02 007.JPG|Enter The destination floor desired 2013-12-02 008.JPG|Car E Video Note External links *Mitsubishi Electric - ΣAI-2200C group control system *Mitsubishi group control system brochure, showing the DOAS-S system. *An example video for the elevator system working with Mitsubishi DOAS Category:Elevator Destination Dispatch Category:Elevator systems Category:Security